The objective of this research is to determine if the investigational drug SR141716 (Rimonabant) decreases voluntary ethanol consumption in humans. The study population will be comprised of non-treatment seeking volunteers, who normally consume between 20 and 40 alcohol drinks per day. Study volunteers will receive either placebo or SR141716 three weeks prior to participating in an alcohol self-administration experiment conducted in a controlled environment. Following baseline psychological and endocrine measures, the volunteer's breath alcohol level will be raised to 0.03 g/dl. Over the next two-hour period, the volunteer will have the opportunity to consume up to eight drinks or receive a monetary reward for each drink not consumed. While this protocol was undergoing IRB review, the Lead Investigator was informed that SR141716 would not be made available for this study until mid 2004, so protocol review was temporarily suspended.